Winning His Heart
by DistanceOfSora
Summary: What would happen if Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith all had huge crushes on sora? SoraxYuffiexTifaxAerith. Just a weird thought that made its way into my files. Not a one shot
1. Chapter 1

Sora was flying through space with the volume of his headphones blasted.

The headphones were from an old friend who helped him in the war, and in return, shut down the reaper games.

Anyway, he was cruising along in the outer reaches of space when he came along a familiar Garden of Radiance. He decided to drop by and give his old friends a visit.

So, he carefully took manual control...and crashed.

Linebreak

She was astounded by what just happened.

The Great Ninja Yuffie was almost crushed instantly by a falling Gummi ship.

She was about to go into the cockpit of the ship to see the guilty subject but was surprised when it opened, and she got the shock of her life.

The person who nearly flattened her was possibly the one person she cared for the most, it was him. Sora was finally back.

"Yo, key-for-brains. After almost flattening me. The least you could do is greet me, or give me a hug."

"Well, I thought the 'Great Ninja' Yuffie could've dodged a item that is falling from space. And besides, I've been flattened all day."

'Well this is a different side of Sora. I've never seen him this sarcastic. It's kind of refreshing.' Yuffie though. What she didn't realize is that she kept starring at him, making him a little uncomfortable.

"Yuffie. Yuffie. YUFFIEEEE!"

"Huh-what"

"You like, completely zoned out. Are you felling Okay. You look a little red."

'Maybe a little different, but as clueless as always.' Yuffie has always been fond of Sora ever since they met in Traverse Town. She tried flirting with him on countless occasions, but he never caught on. She wasn't the only one though, Aerith and Tifa caught the Sora fever as well. The three used to fight all the time which one he would accept if they were to tell him their feelings. But, after some arguing Cid and Leon pointed out that Sora has Kairi, and even if he didn't he would have accepted all of of their feelings. So, the three girls at that moment decided that if Sora and Kairi ever split, they would just share Sora. But, honestly that will never happen. Their are just so many flaws in that plan, and to start with, he might not be open to the idea. But still, they never gave up.

And with him returning, this ought to be interesting.

"Wow, this place has really developed. I'm guessing you guys had something to do with that."

"Huh-oh the city. Yeah it looks like how it was before the war. It looks incredible huh."

"Incredible, "Radiant Garden" doesn't even begin to describe how beautiful this place is. I'm really proud of you guys. This place is probably the most beautiful area I've ever seen."

Yuffie blushed at his words. She never thought she'd hear those words from Sora. Then she became angry. She couldn't have Sora.

'Its all because of Kairi. She's hogging Sora all to herself.' Honestly by now, she was hateful towards her. What she didn't notice was Sora pressing a button, and his Gummi ship turning into a little tiny block.

"So, where yah headed."

"I'm headed for Scrooge McDucks restraunt. Me Tifa and Aeirth are meeting up there."

"Would you mind if I join you."

"Of course not. I'm sure they'd be just thrilled to have you."

"Well, okay. Lead the way."

'This should be very interesting'


	2. Chapter 2

When Sora entered the restaurant, everyone was dead silent. They all looked at Sora surprised. They didn't expect Sora to be the one to almost flatten Yuffie. Tifa and Aerith were looking at Yuffie with a sympathetic look on their face.

She then handed him a menu.

"I don't know what to get" sora stated "what are you guys getting?"

"First, lets order our drinks" Aerith answered. "Waitress!"

"Yes ma'am, what can I get for you today?" the waitress asked in a voice too sweet for Sora's liking.

For drinks, Aerith ordered a sweet tea, Tifa and Yuffie both ordered diet colas. The waitress was finishing writing the prefers down when something peculiar happened.

"And what can I get for you suga' lips?" The waitress had crossed a boundary she should not have.

All three women went immediately into 'shoot to kill' mode. This did not go unnoticed by sora.

'Interesting reaction, but what does it mean?' Sora thought to himself. 'Woah! Look at Aerith's aura! It's almost the same as Tifa's! IT'S OVER 9000! THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!'

"A new waitress, if you would. I don't very well appreciate it when servers try to flirt with my boyfriend. Whether it be for tips or dates, I am not going to tolerate such actions again. If you wish to keep your job, or your life judging by how I am feeling, I suggest you stop." Aerith stated.

'Wait, Boyfriend!'

"Excuse me!"

"BUZZ OFF BITCH!" Not surprisingly, that came from Yuffie.

Suddenly the atmosphere felt really deadly, so much so that the other customers began to get worried.

"I'll have a Mtn. Thundaga"

"You'll drinks will be ready shortly." And with that, the waitress nearly ran away from the table.

Sora started conversation "you guys really have to cool it a little. That was really unnecessary. Since when have I been the voice if reason."

Tifa was first to respond. "Sorry babe, but she totally had it coming to her!"

" I don't care. You still need a little bit if logic an reason in punishment. Wait what did you call me?"

"Nothing!" Tifa said with a face hotter than lava.

"We are sorry about that Sora, we took it too far. It shouldn't have happened" Aerith apologized

"You should also apologize to the waitress if she comes back"

"Why would we do that?!" Yuffie exclaimed

"Yuffie, you called her a bitch."

"So!"

"please, just apologize"

Yuffie didn't say anything so Sora had to bring out the big guns.

"For me."

"Oh damn it, fine I'll apologize! Good god Sora, that's cheating!" Yuffie complained

"I will always win, especially against you Yuffie" Sora said.

"Bring it on bitch. Mamas gonna teach you a lesson." Yuffie challenged

"I'm about to teach you a new vocabulary because you seem stuck on that bitch word." Aerith stated

Yuffie was absolutely petrified.

"NO! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO! NOT AGAIN!"

"Calm down Yuffie! Please don't start a crowd! Please use your brain a little!" Tifa said annoyed.

"You might as well give up. Any actual information that's told to Yuffie goes in one ear and out the other." Sora remarked.

"Wow. For a second there I thought you were Leon."

"Well, squall is my brother so..."

"Your drinks are ready!" Said the new waitress.

"AWESOME! I'm literally DYING of thirst!" Yuffie complained as she took the drink.

All three girls waited all of about two seconds untilt why spit them out at Sora.

"YOUR LEON'S WHAT?!" The shouted simultaneously

"Yeah, after I had my data checked on, it turns out me and Leon are actually brothers. I find it pretty cool."

'Damn. I hope she doesn't remember the bet' Yuffie thought

"Hell yeah! Pay up bitches! A deal's a deal!" Tifa exclaimed

"What is with all the bitches today"Aerith and Sora said at the same time

"That's right! Five-THOUSAND munny!"

"HOLY SHIT! FIVE THOUSAND MUNNY ON WHETHER I WAS SQUAL'S BROTHER OR NOT! YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO BET!" Sora said astounded.

"Whatever. Here is your damn munny."

"Thank you!"

"Now, what are we going to eat?" Sora asked.

Line break

After many complaints and suggestions the waitress came and took the orders.

Aerith got a chocobo salad, stating that she was on a diet, to which Sora made a sweet reply of how perfect she looked already which made her blush and made the others jealous.

Tifa ordered buffalo wing, claiming that she wanted to test out the competition, to which Sora was totally confused.

Yuffie got the 'ninja special' as she called it. The waitress automatically new what she meant for a reason far beyond Sora's knowledge. As far as he knew, he couldn't find the ninja special on the menu.

"That's because only ninjas can find it!" Yuffie explained.

And finally Sora got a plain 1/2 lb. cheeseburger with steak fries.

Once the food arrived, Sora was scared to death when he saw how many wings were on Tifa's plate.

"Wow. That is an awfully large amount of wings, isn't it Tifa?" Sora asked

"Yeah. But you would understand if you tasted the sauce on them. It is absolutely amazing. Would you like to try it?" Tifa asked a little more shy than usual

"Sure, I'd love to!" Sora replied.

As soon as Sora was about of grab a wing, Tifa stopped him.

"What up Tifa?" Sora asked confused

"Nothing! It's just easier to do it this way." Tifa stated as she took her hand off of the wing she was holding and held it out to Sora.

"Watch it Tifa" The two others whispered.

Of course, Sora didn't hear this and sucked on Tifa's index finger.

Aerith, Yuffie, and Sora could hear the soft moans that vibrated Tifa's throat as Sora continued to lick the finger in his mouth. Enjoying the affect he had on her, Sora continued with a renewed vigour. It was then Sora realised something.

He was enjoying this.

Authors note: Fosro vok joriin (What's up people). How's it going for a new year. I've decided that I'm going to work back and forth with these two stories of mine. So I will be posting new chapters for both stories. I don't know how long the intervals between each chapter will be. Schools a bitch. What can you do? Well yeah. So the song shoutout this week is

"Scale of the Universe" by Dave from Boyinaband

Oh. And by the way check out Elon Musk. The guy taught himself programming and rocket science, has world changing companies that produce electric cars, put solar energy into more buildings, etc. he also has a company called SpaceX trying to make it where colonisation on Mars is possible.

Oh and if that's not enough for you, he is the basis for Robert Downey Jr.'s personality as Ironman. Yeah, look him up. /about-elon-musk/


End file.
